Fireworks
by uoduck
Summary: The Queen wakes up from a nightmare and her lady in waiting is there to help her through it. Daenerys Targaryen/FemHarry Potter. Femslash.


AN: I don't own either HP or GoT.

DAENERYS TARGARYEN DESERVED BETTER! AND SO DID EMILIA CLARKE!

* * *

Dany woke up gasping, sweat dripping down her back and pooling on the sheets underneath her. Her shift didn't help at all, stuck to her skin as she jolted upright, her heart racing in her chest like it was trying to get out of her body. She curled her fingers tighter in the sheet and looked around at her room, at the big bed she was in.

The moon was shining through the balcony windows in her room but she still didn't… The dream still had a hold of her and she let out a choked sob, bringing her hand up to her mouth to stifle it.

"Dany?"

Her eyes widened at the voice, as the door on the other side of the big room opened quietly. A woman stepped around the corner of the room she was in and Dany winced. She hadn't wanted to wake Lady Potter. The woman's bright green eyes narrowed in worry as she hurried over to the bed, her light evening shift rustling on the stone floor as she stopped on Dany's side of the bed.

"Your Grace? Dany? Are you..."

She couldn't stop replaying the dream in her mind and she felt the bed tremble underneath her. Hari stared at her, her black hair splayed on her shoulders, wild and untamed, and shuffled up onto the bed, meeting Dany's eyes as she moved.

"What is it?" Hari whispered, as she slid in next to her under the covers. "Another nightmare?"

Dany flinched at the words, the faint smell of smoke and ash in her nose. She heard someone cry out and Hari's skin went pale before she closed the distance between them, curling an arm about her. Dany burrowed into Hari's arms, tucking her face against her wife's neck and skin and inhaling. Now she saw that she was the one who was trembling, as she glanced down at her hands.

Hari didn't say anything immediately, just sat there with Dany in her arms. The only noise in the Queen's rooms was the crackling of the flames in the fireplace and the quiet shuffling of boots beyond the door. Dany had hoped she hadn't woken anyone else up, hadn't wanted to wake Missandei from her well earned sleep with Grey Worm. But there was no hiding her fear from Hariel Potter, no hiding anything from her wife, bonded as they were.

"You're alright. Everyone's alright," Hari murmured, rubbing circles into Dany's back. "What was it?"

Dany sighed, wanting to remain in Hari's arms and not ever leave. "It was so real."

"Dreams often are," Hari offered quietly, pulling back a little and pressing a warm kiss to Dany's forehead. Hari looked at her, a worried frown on her lips. Her scar drew Dany's attention and she reached up to trace it with a finger, feeling the old but still healing skin.

Hari's eyes softened and she caught Dany's hand as she pulled back, drawing it to her lips to kiss her knuckles. Dany stared at her and tentatively leaned in, meeting Hari's mouth halfway. Her heart began to race for an entirely different reason, warmth building in her stomach. They kissed languidly, with no real urgency and then Dany pulled back first, leaning her forehead against Hari's.

"I went mad," Dany murmured, wrapping her arms around Hari.

Hari sucked in a tight breath, meeting her eyes. "You are not your father, Daenerys Targaryen. And you never will be."

"It felt… so real. I… burned King's Landing in trying to take it."

Hari pulled away slightly, reaching up to grasp Dany's chin in gentle fingers. "You have a gentle heart, Your Grace. I will keep saying it until we are old and grey if I have to. You have only to ask me or Missandei or Grey Worm or Ser Jorah or Ser Barristan."

"I killed half a million people," Dany whispered, leaning into Hari's fingers and looking down at the bed. "And… Jon… he killed me like I was-"

"It was a dream, Dany. Just a dream," Hari retorted, tipping Dany's chin up so she would look at her. "You took King's Landing with no innocent lives lost. You took Meereen with no innocent lives lost. You took Yunkai with no innocent lives lost. You freed thousands of slaves. You gave them hope for a better life."

Dany stared at Hari and then let out a heavy sigh.

"We did those things together, if I remember correctly," Dany added, turning her chin so she could lay a kiss on Hari's fingers.

Hari's lips twitched up into a small grin, pulling away to smooth down the covers again. "Yes, we did, didn't we. Doesn't make what I said any different though. You're the Queen. I'm just one of the Queen's ladies in waiting."

"You are my sun and my favorite wife," Dany whispered, her heart finally slowing down and her trembling body relaxing back down onto the bed. She glanced down to the bed, her eyes narrowing on the other side of the bed and the empty space.

"I'm your only wife," Hari muttered, elbowing her and moving just a few inches away.

Dany glanced down to the bed, her eyes narrowing on the other side of the bed and the empty space. "Is something amiss?"

Hari's eyes narrowed in thought and then she sighed, her arm reaching down to rub her stomach. "I know there's an end in sight but still… It's unpleasant having the babe sit on my bladder."

Dany snorted and reached out to entwine her fingers with Hari's, keeping their fingers over Hari's stomach. It was no small bump that sat underneath their fingers and Dany's eyes widened as she felt movement.

Hari grinned as Dany caught her eyes.

"The bugger never kicks when I touch it," Hari offered, her green eyes lit in amusement. "Suppose it knows its mother."

Dany stared at Hari and pulled her into a heated kiss, her hand curling around Hari's neck to bring her closer. Hari moaned into it and wrapped her arms around Dany's, slipping a hand underneath her shift. Dany's breath hitched at the touch and Hari grinned, her eyes widening a little in arousal.

"Do you want to go back to sleep?" Hari questioned, as they pulled apart. "It is still very early and Princess Arianne isn't supposed to arrive until after the midday meal. Jon isn't supposed to arrive until this next evening at the least."

"We should both get some sleep."

"Hmm. I guess so," Hari said, slipping down onto the bed and pulling the covers around them both. Dany curled into her wife, dropping her head down onto Hari's chest and listening to her wife's heart beat under her. She could hear Viserion, Rhaegal and Drogon through the window, the occasional roar of one of the dragons and her mind slowly caught up to reality.

"Sweet dreams, Daenerys," Hari whispered, combing her fingers through Dany's hair. "Ugh, I still envy you the hair. Mine won't stay down no matter what I do."

Dany grinned, slipping an arm around Hari and closing her eyes. "I love you, my phoenix."

"Love you too, my queen."


End file.
